


[HP][SBSS]Summertime Sadness（20170310）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 不成熟的青少年之恋，和与夏天有关的故事。
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 4





	1. 上

0.

我逃了出来。

现在是夏天。我知道。从看到有彼得·佩迪鲁的报纸后，我就恢复了时间概念。

报仇。保护哈利。

阿兹卡班在我身后。夏天，从它开始，从它结束。我离开了，我自由了。我希望夏天永不结束。

1.

斯内普在早餐时灌下两杯浓咖啡，提神魔药装在口袋里，玻璃瓶敲击着他的神经。伴随着眩晕退却的轻微头痛，他环顾四周，

麦格的座位仍是空的，愿梅林保佑她，毕竟像她这样年纪的老人被四个昏迷咒击中，没有当场死亡就是万幸。斯内普切开小麦面饼，叉到嘴里，用力嚼着，试图忽视口腔中咖啡残留的酸苦。命运大概是神秘事物司的帷幕，他想，没有人知道里面是什么，所以不能对命运要求过多……也不能对坐在大堂中的这群小崽子要求过多。他们兴高采烈，开着玩笑，讨论假期，斯内普阴沉甚至仇恨的视线扫过学生。啊，如果他们看到今天的报纸——

猫头鹰群呼啦啦飞了进来，他们比往常飞得更急，数量更多，斯内普知道其中除了报纸，还有家长们惊慌失措的信件。他对这种惊惶嗤之以鼻，毕竟霍格沃茨仍是世界上最安全的地方。猫头鹰将报纸放在早餐盘旁边，离开前叼走了盘子中的一小块烤香肠，斯内普打开六月十八的预言家日报，跳过了可怕的头版。邓布利多的座位仍然是空的，他理应在校长室内安抚波特。斯内普对着第二页卢修斯·马尔福被捕的照片皱了下眉，他的老友马尔福为这次食死徒袭击魔法部负责。但斯内普凌晨就知道了这些消息，黑魔标记隐隐烧灼，他快速翻到讣告。而台下，惶恐的低语正在学生之中传开。

斯内普放下了报纸。讣告里没有西里斯·布莱克的名字。

他去温室摘了一束紫色风信子。与常人所想的恰恰相反，斯内普擅长辨认花卉。事实上，他的草药学不亚于斯普劳特，但他没有格外热爱这门学科，不过是为了熬制魔药——可他精通每种草药的寓意，包括花语。

这个时间还早，没什么学生在外面游荡。斯内普沿着湖走到槐树下。六月，夏天，天气很好，偶尔有温的微风吹皱湖水，顺着吹起了他黑色的袍子，像阴影罩在地上。太阳仍不炽热，天和水之间是种澄澈、透亮的蓝，一直延伸入远处青色的山。斯内普从少年时代起就喜欢这样的景色，他喜欢在这棵树下看书，但后来发生了一些事情——

他将风信子放在树下，离开了。

2.

我不想回忆过去。

我只能记起糟糕的事情——非常糟糕，来自我灵魂最泥泞的深处。摄魂怪将一切好的事物都吞噬了。我被那种泥泞困住了。

但逃出来后，偶尔想想，我生命中的夏天从五年级暑假逃家开始，结束在詹姆和莉莉的死亡。短暂却快乐的日子。夏天。

邓布利多建议我躲到热带，诞生于阴冷绝望中的摄魂怪不可能活在热带，它们在热带的阳光下没办法存活三秒。想想看，到处都是阳光，灿烂，炽热，烤在我的皮毛上，能将我灵魂中的阴影烤出来。我与巴克比克跨过英吉利海峡，穿过法国，西班牙，游到摩洛哥，开始非洲之旅。

邓布利多对我很歉疚。我接受了。但歉疚无法改变过去：我没能保护詹姆和莉莉，邓布利多也没有把我从阿兹卡班中捞出来。

我不喜欢回忆过去，但去年还是有两件开心的事：我见到了哈利和月亮脸，他们知道了真相。毕竟不能对命运要求过多——至少我逃过了摄魂怪之吻。

至于虫尾巴和鼻涕精——前者活该下地狱，后者见鬼去吧。

3.

在斯内普来到格里莫广场12号前，他认为布莱克家与马尔福家——或者所有的斯莱特林纯血家族——相差不远：建筑气派，藏着数不尽的黑魔法书籍和珍品，还有浮夸的高人一等。但格里莫广场明显衰败了，灰尘和害虫充斥其中，它的上任与现任主人全都疯疯癫癫。大概疯狂就流淌在布莱克家族的血液里——这倒解释了为何贝拉特里克斯· 莱斯特兰奇疯狂的原因。

灰败的压抑停留在每个人的脚步间。这房子的合法继承人奋力拉上帷幔，他刚与布莱克夫人的肖像大吵一架。格里莫广场12号与布莱克互相作用：布莱克变得更阴沉，更疯狂；而这栋房子更压抑，更绝望。

西里斯·布莱克的灰眼睛扫了凤凰社员一圈，“往这边走。”

斯内普在队伍最后，他错觉那仇恨的视线在他身上多停留了半秒。

十多年前，斯内普开始为邓布利多做间谍时，并没有加入凤凰社，而仅仅将消息传给邓布利多。可现在，当他真正亲身加入凤凰社、参与会议后，他才感到棘手。多数人选择相信邓布利多的证词，把斯内普划到“好人”一方；但其中绝不包括西里斯·布莱克。会议中，布莱克坐在长桌的尽头，身旁是卢平，他偶尔会与卢平短暂交谈几句，但当斯内普开始报告后，他会紧盯着斯内普，带着轻蔑和仇恨。那视线让斯内普愤怒，又忍不住恐惧。

因为布莱克的眼神中分明写着：我知道你是谁。我知道你是什么。无论你如何隐藏。

4.

西弗勒斯在熬制魔药。

作为学生，他只能巧妙利用学校的空间，在地窖最偏僻的角落找到一间废弃教室，门外施了诸多咒语，使这里变成他个人的魔药制作间。房间只有一处光源，就是中央的蓝紫色的火焰，上面架着金制坩埚，淡红色粘稠液体正在其中缓慢翻滚、冒着气泡。西弗勒斯屏声静气，将火灰蛇的卵放到液体表面——液体迅速剧烈翻滚，质地从粘稠变为稀薄，褪色成带着珍珠母光泽的乳白色。蒸汽形成奇妙的螺旋，缓缓上升，西弗勒斯着迷地盯着，黑暗中满是绝妙的、沁人心脾的味道，令人身心愉悦，那就像是——

“迷情剂？”西里斯关上门，“西弗勒斯，我记得你之前一向瞧不起这种把戏。”

西弗勒斯猛地回头，他脸颊霎时涨起一团红晕，还好坩埚的火焰是教室内的唯一光源。

“是魔药订单。”西弗勒斯急忙解释，不自在地把自己挪到黑暗里，“不过你怎么……为什么来找我？”

西里斯走过来，坐在西弗勒斯旁边。他的手落在西弗勒斯的腰上。

“月亮脸跟我说你去找他了——”

西弗勒斯的脸变得煞白。西里斯没有注意到这点，他的视线盯着螺旋状的蒸汽。

“——他说我这样做会让你非常难过。”西里斯叹了口气，眼睛转回来，与西弗勒斯视线相交，“我很抱歉。”他低声说，“前段时间我也很困惑，所以没有来找你。”

西弗勒斯挣开了西里斯放在他腰上的手，怒冲冲地瞪着西里斯，“那我给你写的那么多信呢？”他问，“你连回信的时间都没有吗？”

西里斯摇了摇头，他的表情与声音同样痛苦，“我不想与你吵架，西弗……每次我开始写回信，就会想起你会对同学使用黑魔法……想起了琳达·扬像死尸般躺在医务室里。答应我——”他伸手握住西弗勒斯的手，眼睛里满是乞求，“答应我以后不要做这样的事情了。我实在无法——无法接受黑魔法。”

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，坩埚里的爱情魔药沸腾着，令人心醉神迷的香气随着气泡破裂，四处飘散。西弗勒斯深深吸了口气。

“好。”他轻声回答，随后感到一个吻落在了嘴唇上。

5.

我恨太多东西。

这房子几乎是我所有厌恶的集合体。

一切又回到了五年级之前，整个假期我都被关在这里，因为我亲爱的妈妈让我不要出去“惹是生非”！哈，真有趣，她也不看看惹是生非的到底是谁！贝拉特里克斯还有纳西莎，还有她们两个的丈夫，全都是食死徒——不，纳西莎不是，但她也没好到哪里。其他三个跟着伏地魔四处折磨麻瓜，家庭聚会上这群令人作呕的斯莱特林讨论的唯一话题就是伏地魔！我现在都记得贝拉特里克斯提到伏地魔时狂热又含情脉脉的眼神，那真让我恶心。

更恶心的是，他们毫不尊重麻瓜和麻种，恣意践踏他人尊严，在他们身上实验各种令我毛骨悚然的咒语，还以此为乐！

我受够了，这房子所有地方都包含着令我恶心的记忆。我逃出去了；可现在，我又回到这里。我想出去，我想战斗，但多么讽刺，我能为凤凰社做的唯一贡献就是这座房子！每个人都有事做，甚至斯内普，他每次都洋洋自得，嘲笑我只能在这无能为力。

在所有人出去执行任务时，我只能在这里，把自己锁在屋子里。

痛苦。我恨这里。我恨自己。我恨自己没有抓住虫尾巴。我恨自己轻信敌人。是我害死了詹姆和莉莉。而我现在什么都做不了。我出不去。我不能离开这里。我无法保护哈利……我无法出去战斗……我……

灵魂深处的泥沼正把我往下拖。我躺在地上，蜷缩着。这感觉就像回到了阿兹卡班。绝望压在我胸口。我无法呼吸。我毫无用处。我无法……

“布莱克！”门被粗暴地砸了两下。

我早把门锁上了。我不想开门。但它被打开了，斯内普右手举着魔杖对着我，左手握着一个杯子。

我摇摇晃晃地爬起来，虚弱，但充满恨意。对斯内普的厌恶和恨，从那个夏天起就根植在我心中，我对他呲牙，咆哮，“滚出去！”

他一挥魔杖，用绳索把我捆上了，然后就开始陈词滥调，“我想一定因为你当 了太久动物，已经忘记如何使用魔杖了。”

在我挣开绳索之前，他捏住我的下巴把药灌进我嘴里。我厌烦地闭上眼睛，不去看斯内普的脸。

魔药味道古怪，但有奇效。暖意漫上全身，我像被从泥沼中拽了出来。

斯内普转身就走。

“我曾经发誓再也不喝你的任何魔药。”

斯内普走到门边的脚步停住了，“很高兴我打击了你的自信。”他恶毒地说。

“不，斯内普，你才是那个该知道命运不能让你事事如愿的人。”

斯内普摔上了门。

我重新躺到地上，哈哈大笑。报复，是的，但更多的是悲哀。我知道斯内普本质是什么，我知道，我可以用这个来伤害他——因为它先伤害了我。

6.

西里斯抓住西弗勒斯的手臂，一把将他推入扫帚间，关门时顺手丢了个闭耳塞听咒。扫帚间内空间狭小，气氛更令人窒息。西弗勒斯咬着嘴唇，瞪着西里斯。

西里斯更生气，但他仍松开了对西弗勒斯的桎梏，“你对琳达做了什么？”

西弗勒斯冷笑一声，似乎西里斯的愤怒只令他觉得可笑，“哦，我以为你答应她的邀约时，会想起你有一个精通黑魔法的男朋友。”

“而你又一次对同学使用了黑魔法——”

“我看不出不能使用黑魔法的理由，琳达·扬只会在校医院躺两三天，这与普通魔法有区别吗？黑魔法是巫师智慧的结晶——”西弗勒斯大声说。

“像伏地魔那种黑巫师们的智慧结晶？”西里斯也控制不住音量，“我真讨厌你这么热爱黑魔法，还对同学下手——”

“她自找的！而你，你看不出她喜欢你吗？你就是享受其他人的爱慕！”

“梅林的胡子！”西里斯不可置信地摇了摇头，“她问我能不能帮帮她的变形术！因为这个你就用了黑魔法？我再说一遍，我非常、非常讨厌黑魔法，我恨它。我也不喜欢你用黑魔法。”

一阵静默，西弗勒斯扭过脸，“我喜欢。”

“你当然喜欢！你又没有一群酷爱用黑魔法折磨人的亲戚！”西里斯吼了一句，西弗勒斯表情变成空白，西里斯满脸的怒意立即熄灭，化为后悔。

“对不起，我不应该吼你——”

西弗勒斯下意识闪开了西里斯伸过来的手，那只手尴尬地停在空中，原本的目的地应该是西弗勒斯的脸。西里斯勉强扯扯嘴角，收回了手。

“我去解开扬的咒语。”西弗勒斯垂下眼睛。他没等西里斯的回答，就推开扫帚间的门，跑掉了。


	2. 下

7.

莱姆斯一个人抱着书走回城堡，劫盗组中只有他选修了高年级的保护神奇生物课。初夏傍晚的霍格沃茨浸在血色的夕阳中，莱姆斯站在台阶上，看禁林被黑夜一寸寸吞噬，他无声地叹了口气。这时候，有人在旁边喊了一声莱姆斯的名字。

“卢平。”西弗勒斯不情愿地说。他裹着黑色的袍子，与门廊的阴影融为一体。

莱姆斯揉了揉眼睛才看清西弗勒斯，“啊，西弗勒斯。”他意外又疑惑，“你没有去找西里斯？”

西弗勒斯摇了摇头，视线落在地上，声音却格外讽刺，“你难道看见他给我写信了吗？我已经一周多没见到他了。”

“所以你其实是想问我这件事？”莱姆斯跨上台阶，西弗勒斯立刻后退一步，魔杖指着莱姆斯。莱姆斯只好摆摆手，表明自己没有攻击意图，“满月已经过去一周半了。”

“我知道。”西弗勒斯嫌恶地说。

莱姆斯看到西弗勒斯的反应，苦笑一声，“你害怕我，但仍然过来问我西里斯的近况……我不明白，既然你们这么喜欢对方，为什么仍然会吵架？”

“我没看出来他喜欢我。”西弗勒斯冷硬地说，依然攥着魔杖。

“好吧。”莱姆斯摊手，“你知道吗，最开始西里斯告诉我们，他和你在一起了，我们都以为他中了夺魂咒或者迷情剂。”

“可以猜到，格兰芬多们也就能想到这些。”

“是西里斯再三保证自己神智正常，并拉过莉莉一起说服我们。”莱姆斯没有理会西弗勒斯的挖苦，“你一定不知道西里斯是如何夸奖你的……连听了三天，终于詹姆让西里斯停下来，我们从那之后就确信西里斯的确喜欢你。”莱姆斯摇了摇头，“他从来都想尽办法讨你开心。”

西弗勒斯没有说话。他抿着嘴，无力地靠着墙。

“这几天他一直在给你写信，但每次写了几句，就将之前的划掉，最后干脆将整张羊皮纸揉成一团，扔进壁炉。他不知道怎么面对你……他讨厌甚至憎恨黑魔法，但你对黑魔法爱到狂热。而且你想限制西里斯的交友……他是学校里一半学生的梦中情人，你总不可能对这些人都施咒吧。”莱姆斯摇了摇头，“何况西里斯最恨其他人限制他的自由。”

“总有办法的。”西弗勒斯突然，他转身就走。

“相信西里斯。”莱姆斯在西弗勒斯背后说，“而且不要想去控制西里斯。这对你们都好。”

8.

巴克比克小声呜咽着，它的腿被该死的克利切打伤了，克利切疯疯癫癫的，可我又不能把克利切赶走。今天天气很好，巴克比克向往地看着窗外——六月的夏天傍晚，天空，自由，逃离拘束。我蹭了蹭它的头，毛茸茸的。

“对不起伙计。我们现在都是‘逃犯’，不能离开这里。”

巴克比克抖了抖翅膀，我继续梳理它的羽毛。只有与巴克比克相处时，我才能稍微开心些。

楼梯上传来急促的脚步声，很奇怪，这时候在社里的人都没有急事。巴克比克警觉地抬起头，我把魔杖握在手里。

门嘭地弹开，“你在这里。”斯内普气息不稳，又急又怒，“你在这里做什么？”

“那你呢？这是我的房子。”我同样语气不善，“巴克比克被克利切打伤了，我在照顾它。”

斯内普低声骂了一句，“波特以为你被黑魔王劫持了！”

我立刻站起来，“哈利现在在哪？”

“不知道——闭嘴我没时间跟你吵。”

斯内普急冲冲跑出房间，我跟着冲出去，看到莱姆斯和尼法朵拉正走上楼梯，“……怎么了？”莱姆斯担忧地问，来回看我和斯内普。

“马上去魔法部神秘事物司带回哈利·波特。黑魔王让波特以为布莱克被劫持了，我怀疑那里已经有食死徒设好的陷阱。”

莱姆斯和尼法朵拉两个人表情都变了，他俩对视一眼，尼法朵拉召唤了守护神，“穆迪和金斯莱也在社里，我们立刻出发。”

斯内普点点头，脸色苍白，“我通知了邓布利多——”

一只凤凰形状的守护神出现在我们面前，“去神秘事物司，哈利情况危急。”

哈利。我只能听见心脏疯狂跳动。我必须救他。还有战斗，离开这里——

“你留在这里。”斯内普抓住我的袖子，压抑的愤怒在那一刻全部炸开。

“闭嘴，轮不到你指挥我，控制我——”

“你必须留在这里！”斯内普松开了手，“我先回学校，装作没人为你们通风报信。”

他匆匆逃掉了。

莱姆斯不赞同地看着我，我皱了下眉，“为了哈利！我不能眼睁睁看着哈利陷入危险——”

这时候穆迪在楼下喊，“快走！没时间了！”

我冲了下去。

9.

活到最后的才是赢家。

斯内普站在弗立维的办公室内，夏夜在这里凝固了，门窗紧锁，摄魂怪正在路上。布莱克坐在椅子里，手边是盏烛台，这使斯内普能将布莱克的表情看得清楚。他依旧虚弱，但带着将死的无畏，仇恨刀刻似的陷在眼窝里。布莱克就是这些拼凑起来的一具骷髅。

斯内普内心的某一处在震颤。他恐惧布莱克对他投来的这种眼神。但布莱克——叛徒，害死了莉莉——是自作自受。

布莱克挥舞着枯瘦的手，纹身在火光里仍带着魔力，“我再说一遍，是彼得·佩迪鲁——”

“你的谎言只能迷惑三年级的毛头孩子。”斯内普挺直着背，站在门口，怒视着布莱克。他如今是胜利者，历经残酷后站到最后的人，“想想遗言吧，如果你觉得这世界上还有人想听。”

“哈——遗言——”布莱克怪笑一声，“鼻涕精，你从来不相信我。”

布莱克的视线直直穿过斯内普，而斯内普当然知道布莱克在说什么。

“摄魂怪正在路上。”斯内普镇定地说。他看着布莱克，透过这个叛徒去看曾经的西里斯，漫长岁月中的悔过流过防御术保护之下的内心。但他的仁慈、他的歉疚、他的悔过，绝不是给这个叛徒的。一切即将结束。

斯内普微笑，冷酷地，“至少我占据了你的死亡。”他柔声说。

布莱克无畏地瞪回来，“没有人可以占据死亡。”

10.

在斯内普为邓布利多效力前，他绝没想到阿不思·邓布利多，这个当代最伟大的白巫师，竟然给了他一颗心。

他赎罪，开始忏悔，开始学习爱。苦修，深居简出，只为了最后的胜利活着。

但想起往事心脏仍会疼痛；他会忍不住胡思乱想。

倘若——

他不曾热衷于实验黑魔法；他不曾试图成为食死徒；收回那句“泥巴种”；推倒那锅迷情剂。

能再自信一点——再肯多相信他人一点——

倘若。

11.

“说点什么。”西弗勒斯坐在树下，他绝望地看着站在旁边的西里斯，“说点什么都好。”

夏天的正午如此酷热，树影只有短短一寸，没有风。阳关审判着西弗勒斯，他头晕目眩，口干舌燥。而西里斯背对着西弗勒斯，站在阳光里，几乎无法看清。

“还有什么好说的吗？啊，对，我们完了。”西里斯生硬地说。

“请不要——”

“你对我使用迷情剂！”西里斯转过身大喊，他再也无法控制愤怒，“我那么，那么——”他深吸了一口气，声音低下来，“喜欢你。但你做了什么？迷情剂？斯内普，迷情剂？”

“我太绝望了——”

“——而我知道后更绝望！我恨黑魔法，而你从不肯把它放下！还想去诅咒每一个接近我的人！最后还想完全控制我——”

“对不起。”西弗勒斯颤抖地说，手指紧紧抓着自己的袍子，“我太绝望了，你这么好……但我们还会吵架……我太害怕你会离开，就像所有对我好的人，但都离开了……”

西里斯苦笑了一声，“可你逼我离开。你从不在意我的想法。你只在乎你自己。”

他再次转过身，“人们说应当尊重自己的恋人，尊重他的喜好，他的选择，并且努力接受。”西里斯的声音越来越低，“我做不到，我不能接受……黑魔法，斯莱特林的价值观……而你也不会改变……也许一开始我就不该期望你会改变。”

西里斯离开了。西弗勒斯在树下，将自己缩成一团。

12.

他隐约听见哈利的脚步声走远了。

斯内普松了口气。疼痛变得无关紧要。失去视觉——正在失去听觉——世界陷入黑暗。无声，纯粹，自由。

黑暗中隐约有什么。他站了起来，走过去，看见百合花——紫色风信子——那颗槐树——

最后他看到一个夏天的傍晚，就在那棵树下，就在他放了一束紫色风信子的槐树下。

西弗勒斯正坐在树下看书，十六岁的西里斯·布莱克突然树上倒吊下来，树叶从他身旁扑簌簌地落下。不远处的湖温柔地抚摸湖岸，潮水声隔绝了世界。

“我要向你道歉，斯内普。”西里斯说得很快，因为倒吊，他的脸涨得通红，“我——真的没有想要你被狼人杀死——”

“滚开，布莱克，我不会相信你。”

“好吧。”西里斯前后晃了晃，更多树叶落了下来，其中有片叶子挂在了他头发上，让西里斯看起来蠢兮兮的，“……你怎样才会接受我的道歉？”

“这个啊……”西弗勒斯合上了书，他歪着头打量了一下西里斯，“除非你有胆量吻我一下。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请对照章节号：
> 
> 1.紫色风信子花语：悲伤、妒忌、道歉、后悔。
> 
> 2.这里想表达的太多了。“困在泥泞中”是暗示躁郁症。“不愿意回忆过去”和“歉疚无法改变过去”，需要联系后文理解。5.暗示西里斯的躁郁症非常严重，西弗勒斯的魔药是缓解症状的。第一人称视角的描述是带有迷惑性的，如果换成西弗勒斯视角，恐怕就是另一个样子了。
> 
> 8.西弗勒斯其实害怕西里斯发怒时提到过去的事情，所以他逃走了。
> 
> 9.西里斯觉得西弗勒斯从不相信他。这是真的。西弗勒斯其实最后只是为了挑衅，但西里斯说“没有人可以占据死亡”，他掉在帷幕后找不到尸体，也没有讣告。而且西弗勒斯的愧疚与忏悔，他也从不知道。
> 
> 10.与99讨论后仔细想了想，认为后来他们应该都已经不爱对方了。但回忆过去，西弗勒斯会觉得愧疚和痛苦；西里斯尽量逃避回忆过去，他想起那段会觉得愤怒和恶心，当时受伤太深。

**Author's Note:**

> 请对照章节号：
> 
> 1.紫色风信子花语：悲伤、妒忌、道歉、后悔。
> 
> 2.这里想表达的太多了。“困在泥泞中”是暗示躁郁症。“不愿意回忆过去”和“歉疚无法改变过去”，需要联系后文理解。5.暗示西里斯的躁郁症非常严重，西弗勒斯的魔药是缓解症状的。第一人称视角的描述是带有迷惑性的，如果换成西弗勒斯视角，恐怕就是另一个样子了。
> 
> 8.西弗勒斯其实害怕西里斯发怒时提到过去的事情，所以他逃走了。
> 
> 9.西里斯觉得西弗勒斯从不相信他。这是真的。西弗勒斯其实最后只是为了挑衅，但西里斯说“没有人可以占据死亡”，他掉在帷幕后找不到尸体，也没有讣告。而且西弗勒斯的愧疚与忏悔，他也从不知道。
> 
> 10.与99讨论后仔细想了想，认为后来他们应该都已经不爱对方了。但回忆过去，西弗勒斯会觉得愧疚和痛苦；西里斯尽量逃避回忆过去，他想起那段会觉得愤怒和恶心，当时受伤太深。


End file.
